A liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate aligned to each other, and a liquid crystal layer between the above two substrates; wherein, during align molding of the array substrate and the color film substrate, the cell gap of the liquid crystal display panel should be maintained stable and uniform by the photo spacer on the color film substrate.
However, during carrying, moving of the liquid crystal display panel, or subsequent other process of the liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal display panel is subjected to extrusion of external force, and the photo spacer on the color film substrate easily shifts. The shifting photo spacer may scratch pixel units, affecting display quality; the shifting photo spacer also may result in light leak phenomenon occurring in the liquid crystal display panel; the shifting photo spacer also may result in display defect of Touch Mura occurring in the liquid crystal display panel.